The familiar nutcrackers found in the home have numerous drawbacks and disadvantages. The screw type nutcracker when worn or not carefully built tends to crack some nuts in such a way that the shell is not sufficiently cracked or too much of the meat is crushed. It is difficult to crack some of the more brittle shells with the dual lever type cracker without severely damaging the meat of the nut and is very messy when both hands are required to crack the shells. The inertia cracker does a great job when it is in the hands of an experienced person, but it is difficult to keep shells from flying everywhere.
The Miller Pat. No. 3,965,810, issued June 29, 1976, discloses a torsion leverage nutcracker which requires an opening in one of the handles through which the nut is dropped, rather than wide spacing of the rods through which a nut is inserted. In addition, the Miller nutcracker discloses a complicated construction using eight rods, but does not disclose a simple construction which utilizes the compressibility of wood to enable ease of assembly.